There is need for a simple and efficient means of identifying users of electronic systems in order to reduce or minimise mis-use of those systems by unauthorised individuals.
For example, so-called identity theft and fraudulent use of credit cards or the like is increasing so that there is a need for a means for ensuring that the person involved in any particular transaction is in fact the authorised person and not a fraudulent imposter.
At the present time, attempts to meet this need involve individuals carrying out security processes such as entry of codewords and code phrases which have to be memorised. As the level of security that is needed increases, the processes which the individual has to carry out to verify his or her identity become more complex. The more complex these processes are, the more time they take to carry out and the more they are liable to fail, for example due to the individual being unable to remember the particular codes or phrases which need to be entered. This problem is particularly acute where a given individual utilises a number of different electronic systems and each system requires different procedures and/or formats of security codes, passwords or security phrases.
Further, access to buildings, other forms of property or particular areas or rooms in a given building is now commonly controlled electronically. One way of attempting to permit entry only by authorised individuals is the use of a tag, such as an RFID tag, which is carried by an authorised individual and which cooperates with a tag sensor for inputting a signal to unlock a door. Another, is to provide a keypad at or near the relevant door and, to unlock the door, a code which is intended to be known only to authorised individuals has to be entered by the keypad. However, unauthorised access can be obtained if such tags become lost or stolen or the code becomes known to unauthorised individuals.